


We all have nightmares

by Syz_Moon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed-centric, How Do I Tag, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syz_Moon/pseuds/Syz_Moon
Summary: Gavin and Nines have to deal with memories.Not all of them are exactualy good, but they get thru it anyway.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	We all have nightmares

The first thing that can be heard is the scream. Then asound of metal, and an agonizing, endless hiss. Lights flash, ground shaking. The air is heavy. Shadows whisper in the darkness. Nothing seems to make sense.

Then, a cry for help. From a well-known voice.

_"Detective! Please! I need your help! I... I can't..."_

And there he was, the RK900, lying on the floor, with a vibrant red LED. Only, this time, the android Ada, still chained to the programming, remains by his side, with impeccable hair, and a fake smile, although victorious, on her face. She now possess the most advanced software ever created by Cyberlife. Nines.

_"Detective... Detective... Gavin..."_

He seems lost, desperate, afraid, as if he were going to die. And that makes Gavin run towards him, except the closer he get, the farther his partner is. Panic starts to hit him, because this time, he couldn't help the android.

When Gavin finaly woke up, he's shaking, breathing heavyly, hair disheveled, dry throat. Blanket lying on the floor. From the open window, a cool breeze comes in, leaving him with chills. Even with sore muscles, goes to the cell phone, where the clock announces 2:40 am. He can hardly believe that only got a little sleep before being terrified by nightmares.

The human can still hear his partner's cry, still sees the horror scene. He can feel his breathing become faster. He's panicking again. 

-Nines? - the voice comes out low and shaky in the silence of dawn. - Nines...? - A little later, shouted: - Hey! Nines? Can you hear me?! Nines!

His anxiety pushes him forward, out of the room. The apartment is dipped in darkness, with him continuing to shout, but receives no response. The couch is empty. 

His fingers tremble, almost missing the partner's contact. 

-Detective? - answers after the second ring.

The man makes a sound of relief, while tears flood his vision. He can't put into words how he feels at that moment. 

-Are you alright? What happened? - calls him gently: -... Gavin?

-Nines. - murmurs, eyes closed.

-Gavin.

They're silent for a while. Eventually the man stretches his rigid body and works to slow his breathing. Just knowing that the android is on the other end of the line, alive, is enough. 

-... bad dream? - asks finally.

-Yeah. 

-Are you alright?

-Yes.

-Wanna talk about it?

-I ... - sighs, rubbing his face. - I just ... you ... weren't here. In apartment.

-I suppose so. Do you remember that I was sent by Captain Fowlers to handle a case in Chicago?

-Shit.

The memory came back like a punch. Two weeks ago, the request came from the Chicago Police Department. For some reason, his superiors thought the RK900 could handle it. Unfortunately, alone. So Gavin had to say goodbye to his boyfriend, and continue with Cris to support his investigations.  
It all made a lot of sense.

-The return forecast is 2 days, 15 hours and 48 minutes, Detective. I may be an updated model, but I wasn't able to proceed in the case as I'd like. I believe I'm too used to your presence to investigate, so It's kind of annoying not having you around. 

-Of course. - rolls his eyes.

-At least your sarcasm is back.

He doesn't answer, feeling tiredness taking over his body. Heart slowing down, but not enough. Gavin need to talk about what happend, why called in the meddle of the night. 

-I ... I didn't make it. Not this time. - begins, softly. - The alley where Ada attacked you. In my nightmare ... she was still there. Hurting him. And I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save you, Nines. - a lonely tear runs down his cheek.

-Gavin. - interrupted him gently. - Nothing that happened was your fault.

Still, a bad feeling clung to his stomach.

-You went after me, stayed by my side, and took me as soon as possible to Cyberlife, which managed to keep my memories intact. Your words broke in my program, and you were the one who brought me back, Gavin.

-I know.

For a moment, the RK900 seems to be considering its next step.

-I have nightmares about that night, too. 

-Yeah? 

-Yeah. When all of that happen, my worst fear was not to be able to found you in time, even to say goodbye. I didn't wanted to begone without... saying how i feel. For you. 

-How sweet. 

-Yeah, It is. - It's almost like the android was smiling on the other side. - Thank you, Gavin, for calling me when you needed. Sometimes you still... tries to push me away...

-But you're not going anywhere, yes, yes, heard that one before. 

-Good. Will you go back to sleep now? 

-Don't think I can. 

-Actually, if you can get up and go to your closet, I assure you that there's something capable of calming you down.

His whole body hurts with effort, but does it anyway. On the last hanger, the human find the white coat of the android, and when take it on his face, can feel strong chamomile smell.

-Did you really do that, Nines?

-Yes, I did. Research shows that putting clothes or holding something belonging to your partner can lower stress levels. I thought it would be useful to wash my coat with some tea, exactly for extreme situations.

-I hate you.

-You love me.

This was their own way of expressing powerful feelings. The human wears what belongs to his boyfriend and returns to bed, letting out a big yawn in the meantime.

-Thank you.

-It's nothing. The least I can do, since I'm not around to help you with your nightmares.

-You shouldn't have to deal with all of this. 

-Fortunately, that's what I do, since I'm your boyfriend.

-Nines ... - and that was it, no way to refute further.

-Will you text me when you wake up? You don't write enough. Don't like not knowing what's going on. - right after, he adds: - Please. 

-Don't want bother you.

-You can always distract me, Gavin. No problem with that. But I'd like to know that you consider me enough not to ask for help just in panic attacks or in nightmares.

-... all right. - he whispers, snuggling in bed, enough that his face is pressed into the collar of the white coat.

-Good night, Gavin.

-Good night, Nines.

Six in the morning and the alarm goes off. For a moment, the policeman lies on his back, confused about how he didn't wake up before. Then he feels the weight of an outfit that isn't his, a soothing smell, and the sound of a message being received on his cell phone.

_"Good morning, Detective."_

_"Good morning, idiot."_

After a long shower, some coffee, and a car trip with ridiculous music, he enters the Department with determined steps. The case needs to be closed.

But he don't forget to talk to the RK900 at every opportunity he can. Would never admit it, but misses the android like never before. It's a little difficult, even with Cris and Tina on the same shift.

Gavin knows his insecurities and limitations. But things were different since the android came into his life. Best, more easy, and maybe, just maybe, the reason why he's starting to change. As if he wanted to evolve, and who knows, to be someone as good as the others thought he was. Nines deserved only the best, after all.

And if Gavin adds a digital timer, with the time left to find his boyfriend ... well ... that's just his problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> My name's Moon, and this is the first work I'm posting in this site.  
> It's short and It's sweet, hope you all enjoy reading!


End file.
